Magnus's Birthday
by Kikilia14
Summary: What do the Moulin Rouge and the Sanctuary family have in common?  Helen's birthday of course.  An enjoyable one shot based on an interview with Amanda Tapping that said Magnus would have a Moulin Rouge themed birthday party.  Enjoy.


I do not own Sanctuary or any of the characters listed here. In my universe Ashley never died, but Kate still joined the team, so they are both here. Spanking will happen in this story. If you don't like that, don't read it. You have been warned.

Magnus's Birthday

Magnus rubbed her eyes and rolled over in bed, immediately letting out a yelp as her bottom came in contact with the sheets.

"Bloody hell", she thought, "What on earth?"

Rolling back onto her stomach, Helen cautiously felt her tender backside. If she didn't know better, she'd swear she'd been spanked. Quite spanked actually.

Slowly stepping from the bed she entered her bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping, she turned to look in the mirror at her tender backside. She noticed it was not only still red, but starting to bruise and was that? Yes! A large handprint still remained. Shaking her head, she realized how truly fuzzy her brain was this morning. "Why can't I remember anything?" she asked herself before stepping into the shower.

The steady stream of water started to dissipate the cobwebs in her brain, but another yelp followed when she turned and the water hit her bottom. Shaking her head, she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Letting her mind wander, she suddenly remembered something of last night. Her birthday. Her 162nd birthday and a surprise party thrown by her Sanctuary family. Still, she was having a hard time remembering exactly what had happened.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she slowly entered her closet to get dressed. Picking out the loosest pair of slacks she owned and a rather simple shirt seemed to be the best. She also opted for flats as opposed to her usual stilettos. Sighing deeply, she finished getting ready and slowly made her way to breakfast.

Kate, Henry, & Will were already seated discussing the Moulin Rouge themed party from the previous night. Seeing Helen, the Big Guy quickly brought her a cup of tea and slowly pulled her chair out for her.

She looked at him quizzically when she saw what had been placed on her chair. "Pillows?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled wickedly. "We figured you might need a few after that monster birthday spanking you took last night."

"Birthday spanking?" Helen asked still not sitting down.

"Yup," the young woman replied. "One-hundred sixty two spanks with one to grow on."

Helen shook her head as she gingerly lowed herself onto the pillows and the chair. Wincing, she felt the heat rise in her bottom as she finally put all her weight on the pillows.

Kate smirked. "Yup I was right." She looked at Henry and Will. "I told you those last 30 from the Big Guy had to hurt. I mean you could feel them yourself just by the sound."

Helen looked at her butler as he brought her breakfast. "You spanked me?"

He grunted and nodded. "You don't remember?"

"No, but that must be your handprint I saw this morning." Helen answered thinking out loud.

Henry's juice almost choked him. "A handprint? Big guy left a handprint? Oh dude."

Helen looked at Will. The man smiled sheepishly, "It was Tesla's idea of a wager and Druitt went along for the ride. Okay, so we all went along for the ride. Pretty soon it had turned into a battle of wills between you and Tesla."

Helen took a deep breath and tried not to focus on her throbbing bottom. "William, what are you talking about?"

"Your birthday spanking mom." Ashley laughed as she entered the room and sat down. "You took Tesla up on his dare and won. I never thought you'd manage 162 birthday swats." The blonde giggled as her blue eyes teased her mother, "We all got to spank you." She looked at Henry, "Well all of us but Henry."

"It would have been weird Ash!" He stated. "I still don't know how you did it."

"Easy, with my hand." Ashley grabbed for her juice glass and was stopped by her mother's hand.

"You spanked me?" Helen's blue eyes locked on her daughter's and Ashley's grin disappeared for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong mom?" she asked, noticing her mother's cheeks starting to flush and the look of confusion on her face.

"For starters, my backside feels like it's on fire, my head is starting to hurt, and I have no recollection of yesterday or last night." Helen stood and rubbed her bottom softly before sitting again. "Okay, start talking and don't leave anything out" she ordered sharply.

Everyone looked to Will. The protégé sighed and put down his fork. "See, it was like this….."

Three Days Ago

When Kate suggested a surprise birthday party Ashley balked at first. "Mom never celebrates her birthday." Ashley explained, "She says that after the first 100, the next seem like overkill."

"All the more reason to do it." Kate pushed. "Come on, how often does a person turn 162 years old?"

Will nodded, "Not very often."

"Come on Ash, we can even have a theme party. It'll be a big surprise for your mom and an excuse for us to have break." Kate grinned, "What do you say?"

"Well, Mom does love the Moulin Rouge. The early years." Her blue eyes twinkled. "Okay, I'll take care of the guest list, Kate you've got the decorations, we'll talk to Big Guy about the food, Henry can work on security, and Will…" she paused. "Keep Mom out of our way."

Two Days Ago

Not only had Ashley completed the guest list in record time, she had

surprised everyone when she invited her wayward father, John Druitt

as well as the pompous Nikola Tesla. "What? They are my mom's

oldest friends. Literally."

What was even more surprising was not that Tesla had accepted the invitation, but that Druitt had as well.

"This is going to be one interesting party." Will thought to himself after speaking with Ashley. It was never a good thing to have Druitt and Tesla together. Even a semi-sane Druitt could cause havoc with the enigmatic Tesla. Ashley had assured Will that both would be on their best behavior and Will was forced to leave it at that.

Opening the library Will gasped. Kate had transformed the place into a 1900 Moulin Rouge. He was amazed at the details she had managed to display in such a short period of time.

Noticing the young woman on the ladder, he smiled. "Kate." She turned and slid down the ladder.

"Well, what do you think Will?"

"I didn't know you had it in you." The man confessed.

Kate grinned before punching him in the shoulder, "You'd be surprised at my many talents."

Rubbing his shoulder, Will nodded. "I guess so."

"Biggie is working on the food." Kate volunteered, "The decorations are done. Vlad is bringing the wine," she paused. "We have wine being delivered as well." She smirked knowing Tesla's propensity to empty Magnus' wine cellar whenever he visited.

"What about gifts and entertainment?"

"Gifts are up to each person like any other birthday." Her dark brown eyes sparkled. "As for the entertainment, I've got it all under control."

Not sure whether to be comforted or worried Will nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

Exiting the library he found Henry with his computer pad muttering under his breath.

"Anything I can help you with Henry?"

The man looked up. "Nah. Just making sure Magnus avoids the library until tomorrow night." He scrolled on the computer pad and smiled. "Got it covered. Catch ya later."

Will waved as the man disappeared down the hallway. Only one thing left to do. He shook his head, what does a person get for someone turning 162 years old?

One Day Ago

Amazingly they had been able to pull it off. Kept Magnus away from the library, kept the guests quiet as they began to arrive, and kept Druitt and Tesla from killing each other.

Helen had been surprised to say the least and seemed to enjoy her party very much. The Moulin Rouge theme was perfect and she loved the show put on that night. A replica of the first show she had witnessed all those years ago with Toulousse-Latrec.

As her guests started to leave, Helen relaxed even more. Finally her Sanctuary team, Druitt, and Tesla were all that remained in the library.

Handing her a class of wine, Tesla smiled. "I thought they'd never leave. Happy Birthday Helen."

"Thank you Nikola." She replied blue eyes sparkling as she drank the wine.

"Helen, for you." A single rose was extended from the tall man's hand as he sat on the couch next to her.

"John, it's lovely." A longing look on her face. "Thank you." Her accent was soft as she put the wine glass down to stroke the flower.

"So, how about a parlour trick?" Druitt taunted. "Please turn on the lights without the benefit of the switch."

Claws extended Tesla began to reach for Druitt.

"Gentlemen!" Magnus' voice was stern.

"So sorry Helen." The vampire's smile didn't extend to his eyes. "So how about a Victorian birthday tradition?"

Extending his hand to Helen sans claws Tesla drew her close and sat in an armless chair. Pulling the woman quickly over his lap he was able to given her 10 slaps on her backside before Ashley and Druitt had rescued her.

"Nikola!" Helen's eyes blazed as she rubbed her bottom.

"What?" always the innocent. "Don't tell me the great Helen Magnus can't take a birthday spanking."

"Of course she can."

"John, I can speak for myself thank you."

"You're not going to let him get away with that are you Helen? Insinuating you can't take a birthday spanking." Druitt glared at Tesla.

Kate and Ashley winked at each other before Ashley spoke. "Of course she can take it. Right mom?"

"Yeah, I'd bet money the Doc would be just fine." Kate added.

"I'll take that wager." Tesla grinned.

"As will I, on Helen." Druitt smirked as his ex-lover shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Looking around the room, Helen's blue eyes blazed. Steeling herself she picked up her glass of wine and drained it. She then poured herself a scotch and downed it as well before speaking.

"What exactly are you proposing Nikola?" She asked sitting again on the couch.

"Simple. One hundred sixty-two birthday spanks plus one to "grow on" minus the ten you've already received." Nikola took a sip of wine. "And everyone who wants to participate may."

"Sign me up!"

"Ashley!" Helen's voice registered her surprise.

"Well I figure it's my only chance to spank you after all those spankings I got growing up." Ashley shrugged as she grinned at her mother.

"And you deserved each and every one of them." Her mother answered smiling gently.

Druitt looked at Kate. "Well are you in or out?"

"In." Kate smiled at her boss.

"Dr. Zimmerman." Druitt's voice was strained.

Will cleared his throat before answering. "In."

"Wolf boy?" Henry looked at Tesla mortified. "Out. Dude, I mean she raised me. It would be too weird." He said staring at Ashley.

"Big Guy?"

The Sasquatch shrugged his shoulders and looked closely at Magnus. "In, but I get to do the last thirty."

Tesla and Druitt shrugged.

"Deal." Tesla offered.

"What's in this for me if I win the wager?" Helen asked softly.

"You mean besides a rosy bottom and the satisfaction that you bested me?" Nikola answered with a grin. "A favour. I'll owe you a no questions asked, do whatever you want favour on my best behavior."

Helen poured and drank another glass of scotch. "Done. With some ground rules."

Everyone nodded and listened closely. "First only thirty spanks at a time and I get a break at least long enough for a drink between. Second, no taking liberties with my backside. She looked pointedly at Druitt and Tesla. Third, over the skirt only."

"Anything else?" John asked.

"Yes. Hands only. Who'd like to start?"

"Tesla stepped forward and Druitt bowed to him. "Finish what you began Nikola." He seethed.

Grinning like an errant school boy Tesla led Helen back to the chair. "Well then Doctor Magnus, shall we?"

"Wait." Everyone looked at Kate. "How many swats are we each giving to the Doc?"

Everyone turned to Will. "I'll give Helen thirteen, everyone else can give thirty." He shrugged as Helen stared at him.

"Okay, now that that is settled." Helen allowed Nicola to lay her gingerly over his lap.

The vampire smiled again and proceeded to slowly and methodically deliver twenty swats.

Helping Helen off Tesla's lap, Druitt smiled gently handing her another glass of scotch.

"Thank you." The now empty glass on the table, Helen once again rubbed her backside gently. "Alright then, who's next?"

"I'll go." Kate volunteered taking the chair now vacated by Tesla. "Doc, ya ready?"

Nodding, Helen allowed herself to be draped over the Kate's lap. Her hands bracing herself on the floor from the shorter woman's lap. Taking a deep breath, Helen relaxed just before she felt the first sting from Kate's palm.

"My gods!" she thought to herself, "This woman can hit." Still Helen remained as still as possible until Kate finished. Taking in just a few extra breaths of air during the spanking.

Kate smirked at Tesla. "Doc is going to win this bet Vlad." She said helping Helen from her lap.

"We'll see." He clipped.

"John stepped forward, "My lady?" He inquired before sitting in the chair now vacated by Kate.

Helen nodded, grateful for the drink Will handed her. After empting it she once again allowed herself to be pulled over a lap. The drinks were finally starting to give her a small buzz and she once again relaxed. John took that moment to deliver the first swat.

"Ouch, John!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Helen?"

"I thought you wanted to win this wager?" She gasped as another stinging swat was delivered.

"Oh I do." He responded slowly as his hand descended again a small grin on his face.

Magnus managed to hold her tongue but began to move trying to avoid each swat. John merely repositioned her over his long legs and held her waist tighter. Drawing out the thirty swats as long as he could he finished with a slap that echoed in the library.

"John!" Magnus cried again as Ashley helped her mother to her feet.

The Big Guy handed Helen another drink which she sipped gratefully. Leaning against the chair she felt the subtle throbbing in her backside. The sanguine blood may have made her a fast healer and slow to be hurt, but the drinks and spanks were finally catching up to her.

Pouring herself another drink Helen quickly down it and raised an eyebrow as Ashley sat in the "spanking chair".

"Ready mom?" She asked grinning widely.

"As I'll ever be." Her mother answered lowering herself onto her daughter's lap wondering what had possessed her to take this ludicrous bet in the first place.

"Ash, that is so weird." Henry spoke as he watched the scene in front of him. "How can you?"

The young woman grinned at him and laughed. "Like this." She stated as she began a steady tattoo of spanks on her mother's now moving backside.

Magnus had still managed to remain stoic not making noise, but as Ashley reached the last ten Helen's toes began to beat in time of the smacks.

Finally stopping, Ashley took the liberty of rubbing her mother's backside. "That wasn't so bad, was it mom?" She asked as Will helped the woman up and handed her a three finger scotch.

She finished the drink before answering. "I suppose not." Rubbing her now painful bottom, Magnus sighed as Will took his place in the chair.

Gently helping her over his lap Will drew out the thirteen spanks hearing only a few murmurs from Magnus.

"Wasn't that a nice break Helen?" Tesla asked grinning. "Just thirty more from the Big Guy and you win." He turned to look at the Big Guy. "Then again, if you try to end the spanking in any way I win."

"Wait a minute!" all eyes turned to Ashley. "Who gets to give mom her 'one to grow on' swat?"

"I do." The Big Guy spoke quietly waiting for Helen to finish another drink before taking her hand in his. Bending to whisper in her ear, Helen looked up at him with her eyes wide.

He waited a moment before sitting down and Helen looked at him and nodded as he pulled her over his lap.

Steeling herself and breathing slowly, Helen waited while her butler held positioned her over his lap. His left hand gripped tightly about her waist he raised his right hand and brought it down on her upturned backside. Helen gasped as she realized what he'd whispered to her was only too true. "I'm ending this stupid bet in such a way that you won't wager like this again."

As the sound of the spank echoed in the library Ashley cringed remembering only too well a spanking the Big Guy had given her when one of her jokes went too far. He'd been in charge with her mother away. Another spank and Ashley rubbed her own backside as her mother gasped again. "Yep, won't be sitting comfortably for a few days." She thought as her mother's shoes flew from her feet in a volley of kicks as the Big Guy's hand found its mark again and again.

Finally stopping the Big Guy waited as Helen caught her breath, all stoicism gone as tears flowed. Looking up at him, she started to move. He shook his head. "One to grow on." He grinned as her eyes went wide again and landed the last spank. The sound loud enough to make even Druitt jump as Helen yelled out and tears began anew.

Lying over the Big Guy's lap, Helen didn't try to move. She wasn't sure her legs could support her now anyway. Her head was swimming from the drinks, her bottom felt as though it was on fire and her memories began to swirl. She was about ten and her father had found her using one of his labs for an experiment he'd specifically told her not to do. She hadn't expected the spanking then just as she hadn't expected the punishment her butler had given her now.

"Mom?" Ashley's voice was gentle. "You okay?"

Nodding, Helen felt herself being lifted by the Sasquatch off his lap and placed in her now bare feet in front of him. "Fine." Her voice quivered just a moment before she regained control. "Just wasn't expecting that is all." She looked pointedly at the Big Guy as he shrugged and relaxed in the chair.

Handing Helen an empty glass, Will started to pour only when Helen asked him to. The full glass of scotch was downed rather quickly as was another before the doctor spoke again.

Turning to Tesla she smiled wanly. "Nikola, I believe you owe me a favour."

Grinning he took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, I suppose I do." Looking at Druitt he continued. "However, this bet was worth losing. Don't you think Jackie boy?"

Nodding stiffly, Druitt kissed Helen lightly on the cheek before grabbing Tesla's shirt collar. "Goodnight Helen. Ashley." The pair disappeared in a quick second and Helen realized that John had teleported them out of the Sanctuary.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll be going to bed." Helen's voice was quiet but calm as she stiffly walked toward the library door. Ashley quickly joined her and put an arm around her mother.

"I still can't believe you did that mom." She gushed. "Let me tell you I felt for you when the Big Guy got a hold of you. Remember when I was about 10 and you were gone to that conference in Geneva for the week….?" Ashley's voice trailed off as the women left the library.

Kate shrugged as she punched the Big Guy on the arm and grabbed Henry. "Come on chicken, time for bed."

Henry followed her slowly still shaking his head at what he'd witnessed that evening.

Will looked at the Big Guy still reclining in the armless chair. "What?" he asked before standing.

"Did you have to hit her that hard?"

"A stupid bet deserves not to be repeated." He answered before cuffing Zimmerman on the back of the head as he left the room.

Rubbing the back of his head, Will grinned remembering Helen's look of shock as the Big Guy spanked her.

This truly was a memorable birthday. Still grinning, Will began the walk to his room as he wondered how on earth they would be able to top this birthday for his boss next year.


End file.
